The invention relates to ear warmers, and more particularly to an ear warmer that includes speakers coupled thereto.
Ear warmers have been provided that are designed to cover an individual's ears to maintain warmth. Many such ear warmers include bands that extend over the head of the user that can be uncomfortable and cumbersome for the user. In addition to ear warmers, headphones that are configured to be coupled to sound devices are commonly used. A problem arises when individuals wear traditional headphones with various ear warmers. For example, headphones interfere with the band of traditional ear warmers and also interfere with the ear warmers themselves.
In addition, headphones have long wires that hang from the ear warmer and are both uncomfortable and unattractive.
Thus, there is a need for an ear warmer that includes headphones that are effectively coupled with the ear warmer and that provide for a connection to a sound device that is not cumbersome for the wearer.